A variety of different types of pipe machining apparatuses exist to perform various machining processes on pipes. One such process includes cutting pipes. Large diameter pipes may be cut with a split frame pipe machining apparatus, which includes two frame halves that surround the pipe from respective sides and are coupled together around the pipe. Such a pipe cutter includes a tool or cutting device that encircles the pipe and moves toward the pipe in small increments during the cutting process in order to slowly cut into the pipe. Eventually, after many small increments of adjustment toward the pipe, the pipe will be completely cut.
After completion of the cutting process, the cutting device must be retracted from its advanced cutting position. Due to the small increments of adjustment that are made to move the cutting device to its advanced cutting position, retraction of the cutting device is also made in small increments. This retraction of the cutting device is a very time consuming process.
It would therefore be desirable to retract the cutting device from the advanced cutting position in a manner requiring less effort and less time.